La hija de atenea
by sola1993
Summary: Atenea la gran diosa griega tendrá una hija no deseada de Poseidon antes de parir a Andrómeda las Moiras predijeron que su hija seria desdichada por culpa de su padre poseidon quien secuestro a Atenea por lo que cuando se escapa decide ocultar a su hija pero hera convertirá en mortal a la niña para poder herir a zeus y poseidon sin saber que su acto cambio el futuro de la joven
1. Explicaion

**Explicación  
**

_**hola chicos o chicas que estáis leyendo esto os preguntaréis por que estoy escribiendo esto si ya tengo dos historias bueno es porque se me ocurrió y como me pareció una idea super mega extra buena pues la plasme sin pensarlo dos veces no se con que frecuencia escribiré cada capitulo de todas las historias pero no dejare las demás para quien lea las otras esta sera mas lenta que las demás pues tendrá mas explicaciones pues la cultura griega es compleja según me percate y me costara desarrollar cada capitulo que lla me direis si quereis que sean mas largos o no espero que os guste explicaré cosas que creo que es bueno mencionar para preparaos para el primer capitulo y siguientes que vendrán lo aseguro por cierto cada guion es una explicación distinta**_

_**-como sabeis atenea según la mitología griega era virgen y lo fue siempre bueno en mi historia no lo sera también e cambiado el comportamiento de algunos dioses o en sus personalidades e puesto cosas que no concuerdan con su tarea en esta religión muerta por decirlo de alguna forma **_  
_**las cosas que escribiré son solo inbenciones mías respecto a la religión griega básicamente serán de investigación que e echo mediante documentales o libros cambiadas para que pueda crear esta historia**_

_**-el tiempo sera el de los poderosos dioses griegos**_

_**\- hércules la película de dibujo de disney bueno en ella ciertas cosas como productos para niños existen **_  
_**en mi historia abra cosas de esta época que en esa época no existían pero que con imaginación intentare que sea creíble que su existencia lo que no quiere decir que are que hubieran descubierto la electricidad no pensáis cosas raras**_

_**-describiré a los dioses como me los imagine igual que a los semidioses pero me esforzare menos en la descripción de los del juego pues de ellos solo describiré sus ropajes y mencionar las características que mas conocéis si preguntáis porque**_  
_** es por que sera la primera vez que describo a las personas en una historia y me sera muy difícil así que si sale mal espero aprecies mi esfuerzo y me comentáis y deis ideas o consejos si sabéis alguna forma de hacerlo mejor**_

_**-ajustare los nombres de los chicos y chicas de corazón de melón que me parecían que no concordaban con el tema os los pongo aquí abajo los que ya tengo los demás los pondré antes de cada capitulo cuando salgan esas personas en el**_

_**ken-kenthin cambia por el nombre de keneros espero que os aya gustado no soy buena con los nombres**_

_**lysandro se queda pero lo escribiré lisandro en la pagina de nombres griegos aparecía así je je n n **_

_**leihg tendrá dos nombres el suyo y Heraclio cuando le ponga ya me diréis cual os suena mejor**_

_**dake-dakota sera daclés me lo invente y me costo lo suyo**_

_**alexy sera mujer y se llamara alexia le cambie el sexo por que me dio la gana ademas os tengo una sorpresa con esto para algunos agradable para otros menos**_

_**Armin seguirá siendo hermano de alexy y se llamara Armintès **_

_**Avance la narradora **_

_hola amigos soy fedra una musa pero ultima mente no hay mucho trabajo por lo que me acorde de que una buena historia ayuda a matar el tiempo así que fui a la grandiosa antenas pase por _ esta gran ciudad _en concreto por su biblioteca en la cual existen tantos relatos sobre atenea la diosa de la estrategia sabiduría y pureza por cierto sabéis que encontré_  
_ su pongo que no así que os lo diré un pergamino pero que parecía ser escrito por un joven que no dejo su nombre no se sabe cuando fue escrito pues no hay fecha por desgracia pero en el se relata la historia que a continuación les contare a mi me parece bastante certera pero ya me diréis claro yo la contare a mi manera están listos aquí va_

**bueno espero que hayáis disfrutado con este corta presentación de la narradora ficticia pensaba ponerlo como principio pero lo use de avance bss pasarlo bien **


	2. Atenea

**Capitulo 1**

En el mundo hay muchos dioses todos y cada uno dedicado a lo suyo pero hay una diosa bella savia estratega y pura todos saben que atenea nació de la cabeza de zeus después de que el se tragara a su madre  
atenea al nacer ya portaba su armadura y tenia 20 años por lo que era una mujer  
su padre no tardo en darse cuenta de la hija tan inteligente que tenia por lo que fue bendecida por zeus esta bella diosa deseaba permanecer virgen por siempre el padre no se opuso mas bien estaba feliz por la decisión de su hija la cual siempre fue pura no tubo amante alguno durante mucho tiempo  
la diosa era querida respetada y temida por muchos dioses al igual que por los humanos pero todo cambio cuando para su desgracia poseído su tío se enamoro de ella todos los días atenea iba a bañarse a un lago el cual estaba en medio de un denso bosque al que solo se atrevían a pasar los dioses pues en el vivían los cíclopes todos los ven como seres odioso y nefastos pero atenea savia que eran sensibles y amables por lo que los respetaba ellos admiraban a la joven diosa así que vigilaban el bosque y alrededores de la laguna para que la diosa se bañara pero poseído aprendió a burlar a sus guardianes pues no eran muy inteligentes al igual que atenea el iba al bosque todos los días con un único propósito admirarla  
el dios del mar admiraba a atenea quitarse su pesada armadura ella siempre comenzaba soltando el escudo y encima de este el casco el cual dejaba ver clara mente sus ojos verdes como las hojas de los arboles acompañado por un largo cabello castaño que ella misma desataba dejando ver su pelo rizado después dejaba su lanza en el mimo sitio en una roca cerca de un olivo el cual los cíclopes cuidaban por ella en este dejaba en una de sus ramas su vestido y armadura dejando ver su blanca piel la cual sumergía en el lago empezando por los pies caminaba por la orilla de este un rato luego mojaba sus brazos piernas abdomen y pecho con sus manos para quitar el sudor antes de sumergirse en el lago en el cual pasaba un rato nadando ante la mirada de poseído que cada vez que lo veía enloquecía por la joven que cuando salia de la laguna se recostaba en la sombra del olivo el cual sin ninguna explicación tenia debajo gran cantidad de pétalos del flor del mismo olivo todos los días la muchacha terminaba durmiéndose esperando desnuda en cima de esos pétalos que formaban una cama a que su pelo castaño se secara para proseguir con su trabajo en esos momentos el dios del mar se acercaba a ella para tocar su cabello mojado y admirar su belleza el savia que era el único que podía acercarse a ella de esa forma pero su deseo de demostrarle su amor era tan grande que un día pidió a zeus a atenea en matrimonio una noche de verano en la cual fue a ver a su hermano

_-zeus hermano ¿como estas ? pregunto poseído al entra en la casa del olimpo desde donde su hermano reina va a los humanos y demás dioses_

_\- bien poseído hacia tiempo que no venias a visitarme contesto con alegría zeus levantándose de su trono en el que estaba sentado cuando su hermano entro a su casa al que abrazo mientras poseído hacia lo mismo después de terminar con esta demostraron de afecto zeus mando llevar comida a la sala sonde estaban para el y poseído mientras se sentaba en el trono de nuevo_

_-bueno ya sabes hera no es de mi agrado desde su intento de poseer tu trono hermanito respondo irritado con animo de ofender a la poderosa reina de los diose presente en la sala que salio de ella por no soportar a su cuñado el cual delató sus planes a su esposo ya hacia tiempo_

_-cierto no me recuerdes eso no se como volvió a engatusarme para gozar de la posición que goza respondió con furia zeus_

_-yo si lose aprovecho tu pasión por las mujeres que siempre te pierde dijo sentándose en el trono de hera para hablar con su hermano con intención que no se molestasen en que trajeran ningún asiento para el mientras el zeus se reía del comentario de su hermano_

_-tienes razon poseído te recomiendo no te cases en la vida así podrás disfrutar de los placer de las mujeres sin celos de ningun tipo mas que los tuyos comento entre risas_

_-ya que comentas mi matrimonio... se detuvo a pensar sus palabras_

_-que te interesa alguien para convertirla en reina de los mares_

_-si a firmo decidido a pedir en matrimonio a atenea_

_-¿quién es la que a conseguido cautivarte ? pregunto con interés zeus mientras unos sirvientes colocaban unas frutas en una mesa cera del trono_

_\- veras zeus se que te sonara extraño pero deseo casarme con atenea al decir esas palabras el cielo en el que se veía las estrellas se torno negro por culpa de las nubes de las que se oía clara mente la furia del dios trueno ensordecedores a los que unos rayos precedían_

_-poseído solo dire esto una vez atenea decidió no tener contacto con nadie desea se virgen y yo apruebo eso ella es la única de todos mis hijos salida de mi no permitiré que nadie este con ella en un lecho en cuanto acabo de hablar los truenos empezaron a disminuir y poseído quien estaba furioso por la respuesta de su hermano se fue del olimpo regresando a su reino sin decir una palabra los días pasaban y el dios del mar no avía vuelto a ver a atenea para ver si podía olvidar la pero le fue in posible así que decidió que si zeus no le entregaba a atenea el se la llevaría a la fuerza concilio un plan para poder llevársela cuando esta se bañaba en el lago_


	3. El primer paso del plan

**espero que el primer capitulo os aya gustado por cierto el 3 capitulo sera mas largo **

**ya me cuentan que les pareció el capitulo aquí se los dejo **

_**Capitulo 2**_

** Fedra : **_que tal? aquí esta vuestra musa favorita fedra_

_que quien es? ... yo claro esta jeje como ya sabeis sigo sin trabajo así que seguiré contado la historia asta que me requiera alguien o se acabe_

_ya se ...ya se... deseáis saber que pasa con el plan de el poderoso y temido rey de los mares poseidón no es así? pues ya comienzo a contaros_

En el golfo de eubea en lo mas profundo donde la oscuridad mas espesa la cual no permite ni a los peces mas aterradores nadar existe un reino en el cual se puede ver un castillo submarino en el que vive el soberano de las aguas poseidón desde donde gobierna todos los oceanos mares y rios

ese reino en el que ningún humano puede entrar es Aigai reino en el que viven tritones y sirenas seres parecidos físicamente pero muy diferente entre ellos

los tritones eran pacíficos amables y sobre todas las cosas odiaban salir a la superficie lo que a las sirenas en cantaba siempre hacían bromas a los navegantes con los que se cruzaban y buscaban la forma de arrastrar a los hombres a las profundidades del mar para que descansaran por siempre pues no soportaban a esa raza al igual que a las nereidas ninfas del mar las cuales podían estar tanto en la tierra como en mares y oceanos pues a diferencia de las sirenas y tritones que en vez de piernas tenían cola de pez y un cuerpo humano mientras que las nereidas parecían bellísimas muchachas coronadas por ramas de coral la cuales rescataban a los humanos de las bromas de las sirenas por orden de poseidon el que ademas tenia un hijo con una nereida llamado tritón con el que vivía en el castillo en el cual el dios poseidón tramaba en sus aposentos un plan con el cual podría llevarse a atenea del olimpo para tenerla con el en su reino marino pero no podía hacerlo solo necesitaba ayuda y solo avía alguien lo suficiente mente poderoso para ayudarle

poseidón estuvo dudando si pedirle ayuda a hera reina de los dioses sabiendo que ella sentía rencor hacia el pues la delato ante su hermano y esposo de esta cuando se iba a apoderar del trono de su marido el rey del mar no tenia otra forma para conseguir a atanea así decidió llamar a Amfitrite la mas leal de sus nereidas pues era la amante de este la que al llegar a la puerta del cuarto toco dos veces y espero que poseidon la mandara pasar

-pasa amfitrite le dijo poseidon el cual estaba firmando una carta la nerioda abrio la puerta y entro a los aposentos inmediata mente despues cerro la puerta

-querías algo de mi le pregunto la nereida a poseidon quien estaba metiendo la carta en un sombre

-si lleva esto personalmente a hera sin que nadie del olimpo te vea le orden entregándole el sobre

-por supuesto la nereida salio de los aposentos y fue como le ordenaron al olimpo y entro a los aposentos pribados de hera sin ser vita por nadie en los que espero a que la reina de los dioses entrara en ellos asta quedarse dormida despues de un tiempo de averse quedado dormida hera porfin entro y se encontro con amfitrite la que se desperto al escuchar la puerta abrirse por lo que se puso de pie

\- que hace en el olimpo y en mi cuarto privado exclamo hera con enfado

-mi reina e venido a veros por orden de el rey de los mares poseidón contesto haciendo una reverencia mientras era se tumbaba en su cama despues continuo ablando le

-mi rey me pidio que os entregara esta carta la nereida se acerco a hera y le entrego la carta despues se despidió de la reina de los dioses y regreso al palacio de poseidon a quien comunico que la carta avía sido entregada mientras en los aposentos de hera esta abria la carta

_ Hera necesito hablar con tigo sobre un asunto importante por favor ven a verme lo antes posible _

_ no le comuniques a nadie la entrega de esta carta y menos que vendrás a verme no deseo que nadie _

_ se entere de la reunión te estaré esperando en cuanto este enterado de la entrega de esta carta asta _

_ pronto _

_**Poseidón**_

al leer la carta hera decidió ir ha ver de inmediato a poseidon pues para escribirla y no desear que lo supiera nadie tenia que ser importante por lo que se salio del olimpo de noche y fue al castillo donde vivía el rey del mar donde unos tritones la llevaron a la sala del trono del palacio donde estaba tritón con su padre y madre en una reunión la que hera interumpio con su llegada

-amfitrite ...poseidón tritón como están ? saludo cordial mente la diosa

-hera no pensé que vendrías tan de noche por favor amfitrite sal de la sala y tu tan bien tritón tengo cosas privadas que hablar con hera los dos salieron de la sala dejándolos a solas hera se sentó en el trono del dios del mar mientras este se sentaba en el asiento que unas nereidas trajeron

-bueno poderoso rey de los oceanos que deseas de mi pregunto hera con sarcasmo

-quiero que me alludes a secuestrar a atenea le contesto sin rodeos poseidon a lo que la diosa rió

-de seas secuestrar a la hija mas querida por mi marido volvió a reír mientras poseidon enfurecía

-dime poseidon porque deseas secuestrar a esa mocosa le pregunto interesada hera

-simple por que deseo hacerla mía y tenerla aquí con migo

-que... poseidon ...deseas que zeus te mande al tártaros

-no para nada pero no puedo hacer nada mas que eso mi hermano no me dio permiso para casarme con ella así que e decidido hacer esto me ayudaras o no pregunto harto de las burlas de la diosa

-si claro todo lo que haga sufrir a zeus es alegría para mi dime que deseas que haga

-tienes que conseguir que zeus ordene a los cíclopes que viven en el bosque Tubile que se marchen por un día pero que atenea no se entere de que ellos no están en el bosque

-entendido entonces cuando mi querido esposo me diga que los cíclopes se fueron seras el primero en enterarse despues de terminar esa frase hera salio del reino marino y regreso al olimpo donde consiguió que su esposo mandara a un trabajo forzado a los cíclopes al tártaros por un día pues avía problemas por culpa de hades pues este tenia rencillas con ares el dios de la guerra por su esposa Persèfone la que estaba enamorada de el temido dios de guerras pues la diosa reina del imframundo en los meses que iba a ver a deméter su madre que según el acuerdo con hades tenia que pasar tres meses en el imframundo con el y los demás con demeter .

en los meses que pasaba persefone con su madre se escabullía para ver al dios de la guerra el que aceptaba que esta yaciera con el todas las veces que aparecía pero un día hades decidió acompañar a su esposa para ver a su hermano el rey de dioses con el que estuvo asta la noche mientras que su esposa estuvo con ares al que su tío decidió ir a visitar y encontró con persefone

hades no podía hacer nada pues era el hijo de su hermano zeus pero desde esa noche en su trabajo de guiar a las almas negaba que los muertos que el dios de de la guerra mandaba al inframundo hubieran sido enviados consiguiendo parar las guerras por lo que el trabajo en el inframundo se estaba acumulándose por eso zeus no dudo en mandar a los cíclopes sin saber de la tragedia que iban a sufrir

hera aviso a poseidon mediante una carta la cual decía que el día siguiente los cíclopes serian enviados al trabajo forzado...

** Musa :**_ fedra donde estas__?__ heraclio te necesitan _

**Fedra:** chicos o siento trabajo os dejo haber si puedo seguir contando os bey bey asta la proxima

**Musa:**_ Fedra si no viene pediré que te cambien !_


	4. Intercesión

_**Capitulo 3**_

**Fedra:**_ hey me estabais esperando ..._

_claro claro -..._

_¿Que?¿ como que queréis saber quien me llamaba el otro día? ...mmmmmm_

_bale lo diré Isalia es la musa de los hijos de heraclio es filosofo y yo soy su musa pero ultima mente esta deprimido su esposa murio reciente mente por lo que lo esta pasando mal ya lo sabeis bueno me pongo con la historia_

_..._

La mañana en el que el plan de poseidon se iba a llevar a cabo atenea fue ante el rey de atenas pues tenia problemas grabes para tener un hijo con su esposa

-Alistes dime que deseas pedirme con tanta urgencia pregunto la diosa al rey arrodillado ante ella

-Odiosa por favor intercede por mi ante la diosa demeter pues no quiere que mi esposa quede encinta

\- lo siento alistes yo no puedo molestar a demeter en sus decisiones dijo la diosa con firmeza

-por favor se escucho desde la entrada al templo era la reina de atenas Emintia la cual tenia el rosto lleno de lagrimas

-atenea si alguna vez le tuviste cariño a mi abuela andromeda hagalo por ella diosa se lo suplico se arrodillo llorando la mujer consiguiendo que la diosa decidiera acceder a su pedido

-esta bien emintia yo conseguiré que demeter acepte que quedes en cinta pero lo mas probable es que sea mujer aun así deseas que lo haga dijo atenea pues era sabido que cuando una única princesa y heredera del trono se casaba con el príncipe de otro reino el reino era absorbido por el esposo y el cuidado de las ciudades por el dios de el príncipe

\- no importa meda igual casar a mi hija con el soberano de otra cuidad solo deseo tener una familia dijo la mujer aliviada por la aceptación de atenea mientras su esposo feliz por la contestación de la diosa abrazaba a su esposa

-muy bien pues esta noche conseguiré que demeter os bendiga ahora me marcho las diosa desapareció ante los ojos de los reyes de atenas y fue a ver a su padre el rey de los dioses pues solo el podría conseguir que demeter cumpliera con lo que la diosa avía prometido en en la sala donde estaba su padre aburrido mirando a una ninfas con un catalejo

-¿que estas haciendo? dijo a hija con reprobación a lo que el dios se asusto y soltó el catalejo

\- atenea no me des esos sustos dijo el padre mientras la diosa se acercaba soltó su laza y escudo y miro por el catalejo dirección a donde miraba su padre y rió

-si hera se entera te va a reprender y a las ninfas las convertirá en arboles se burlo mientras le daba el catalejo a su padre

\- tu lo as dicho si se entera ¿bueno que querías hijita nunca vienes a estas horas le dijo su padre intrigado

-na solo un favor dijo despreocupada la diosa

\- cuéntame ya te digo si te lo cumplo o no dijo el padre serio

-quiero que los reyes de atenas tengan dos hijos un barón y una hembra dile a demeter que lo haga esta empeñada en no darle hijos cosa que como diosa de la ciudad no puedo permitir dijo la diosa a su padre quien tenia una cara de asombro

\- e estas pidiendo que me meta en cosas de otros dioses pregunto el padre sorprendido pues nunca antes atenea lo avía hecho

\- si lo as echo por tus otros hijos porque no por mi dijo levantando una ceja mientras zeus tenia cara de enfado parecía que iba a explotar de ira cuando serio a carcajadas

\- esta bien hija lo haré por ti anda ve hacer tus tareas hablare con demeter para que haga eso me as dicho un niño y una niña ¿no es así ? dijo el dios cogiendo el catalejo y mirando de nuevo a las ninfas

-si padre dijo la diosa acercándose a dar un beso a su padre despues cogió su lanza y escudo entonces se marcho

estuvo todo el día ayudando a los marineros engañados por las sirenas ,algunos viajeros perdidos o sedientos que pedían su ayuda pues era la diosa que mas hacia por los demás despues de un lago y agotador día de trabajo como todos siempre fue al lago en el bosque tubile

cuando llego al lago izo lo de siempre se desvistió y dejo las cosas como todos los días comenzó a caminar por la orilla del lago entonen empezó a sentir sueño y se tumbo al lado de la roca si sacar los pies del agua mientras descansaba poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos mirando como caían las flores del olivo al lago se sentía tan casada que decidió cerrar los ojos sin dormir entonces escucho como si agua del lago brotara y abrió los ojos viendo a una nereida caminar hacia ella seguida por poseidon ella quería moverse pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso cada vez estaba mas cansada asta que sus ojos volvieron a cerrase en contra de su voluntad

...

_bueno es tarde así que me despido que las musas tan bien dormimos bay _


	5. problema en el palacio de poseidon

**Capitulo 4 **

**Fedra:**_Hola ...holitas ¿como andáis ? bueno espero que que lo paséis bien con la historia empezamos _

_..._

Poseidon avía dispuesto una habitación para Atenea la cual se convirtió en la mas segura del palacio del dios no tenia ventanas que diera al exterior para que la diosa no se fuera escapar en la puerta avía 4 tritones y dentro de la habitación coloco a una nereida llamada Imentia la cual tenia el deber de vigilar a la diosa la cual estaba tumbada en una cama vestida con un vestido azul cielo que la misma nereida avía creado y le pueso a la diosa quien al despertar estaba aturdida y con nauseas se levanto de la cama miro hacia los lados buscando un sitio en el que vomitar pero no encontró ninguno mientras la nereida se acerco con un baso con un liquido de color rosado

\- Tomese esto es infusión de rosa de coral te ayudara con los síntomas de la esencia de carist dijo la nereida mientras ponía el vaso cerca de la diosa la que le dio un manotazo y tiro el baso rompiéndolo despues miro con furia a la nereida

\- ¿donde esta poseidon ? le pregunto a la joven quien le estaba sirviendo otra baso de infusión de rosa de coral a la diosa quien seguía sentada en la cama agarrando con las manos las sabanas mientras aguantaba su mal estar y su ira

\- Tómese esto y le explico que pasa ordeno a la diosa quien se resigno y se tomo todo el contenido del baso de una vez lo que le quito las nauseas pero sus piernas seguía sin poder moverse mucho

\- ahora cumple le entrego el baso a la nereida quien lo llevo al lado de una jarra con el liquido rosa

\- yo la verdad no apruebo lo que a echo el rey poseidon pero no puedo hacer mucho por vos solo intentar que este cómoda comento despues siguió ablando

\- el rey le pidió a su hermano tu padre tu mano pero tu padre se la prohibió por lo que decidió secuestrarte y traerte aquí convirtió esta habitación en la mas segura para que no puedas marcharte

\- eso se piensa el en cuanto me encuentra mejor me marchare en ese momento entro a la habitación anfritite

-¿como estas ? pregunto con enfado pues ella se sentia la reina asta que poseidon le dijo que pensaba conseguir que atenea le aceptara pues para el ella era la reina perfecta por lo que veía a la diosa con ira

\- no es de tu incumbencia lárgate del cuarto ordeno con furia la diosa pues no le gustaba su situación

\- te recuerdo que esto no es olimpo esta es mi casa respondió con determinación

\- si pues date una vuelta por ella largo exigió la diosa mientras anfritite se acerco a la diosa levanto la mano y con toda su ira la dirigió a la cara de la diosa dispuesta abofetearla pero no se espero que imentia se metiera por medio abrazando a la diosa para que no recibiera daño recibiendo ella unos arañazos en su espalda por las uñas de anfritite

imentia se puso a llorar pues sentia pena pero no por lo que le avía pasado sino por lo que estaba pasando la diosa atenea

\- no te parece suficiente hermana ella no sabe ni porque esta aquí ademas de todo todavía tiene los síntomas de la esencia de carist que pusieron en el lago y tu sabes bien lo que ara poseidon cuando regrese de ver a su padre ... la nereia quería seguir reprochando le a su hermana pero esta no estaba dispuesta a dejarla

\- calla exigió despues intento agarrar a la joven nereida por su cabello pero atenea que estaba furiosa y agradecida con imentia con todas sus fuerzas agarro la mano de anfritite despues se levanto mientras imentia se hacia a un lado

\- te dije que te largaras ahora acéptalas consecuencias comento amenazante la diosa mientras con su otra mano agarraba el pelo de la nereida y caminaba asta la puerta de la habitación

\- por favor diosa suéltela decía imentia preocupada por el estado de atenea

\- habré la puerta ordeno la diosa pues tenia una mano cogiendo la mano de anfrite y con otra el cabello de esta quien estaba chillando entonce imentia abrió la puerta los guardias quedaron asombrados cuando vieron a la diosa agarrando de esa manera a la amante de poseidon

\- no se te vuelva ocurrir molestarme despues de decir eso tiro a anfritite a los guardias y cerro la puerta entonces con la puerta cerrada se desplomo enfrente de la puerta pues sus piernas se avían movido por la rabia

\- señorita atenea se encuentra bien se acerco imentia

\- si tranquila solo me siento agotada y no puedo moverme ayudame a levantarme extendió una mano

\- si claro cogió la mano y la paso a través de sus hombros despues contó asta tres y levanto a tenia llevándola a la cama en la que la diosa se recostó

\- explícame como termine aquí dijo seria la diosa

\- pues no se muy bien los detalles solo que poseidon se las arreglo para dejar el bosque de los cíclopes sin vigilancia para poner esencia de carist un paralizante muy fuerte despues te trajo junto a anfritite a este cuarto y me mando vigilar te para irse a la reunión que tu padre a convocado para buscarte despues de estar una semana desaparecida ademas de encontrar los cíclopes tu escudo y lanza al escuchar eso atenea sentia abrumada y intranquila como era posible haber estado una semana dormida sin eso queria decir que tenia menos posibilidades para escapar pero como hacerlo sin tener sus armas o una ropa decente para moverse ni siquiera tenia zapatos con los que caminar

bueno aquí lo dejo espero que os aya gustado me voy hacer el bago un rato


	6. el regreso de poseidon

**Capitulo 6**

_**fedra**__**:**hey ¿como a ido? bueno ya estoy de regreso , __empezamos_

La diosa avía estado meditando cuando seria el mejor momento para escapar de esa prisión donde la avían metido su estado físico era bueno ,podía irse en cualquier momento pues el poderoso poseidon no se encontraba en el palacio pues estaba fingiendo buscarla para que su padre no se diera cuenta de su culpabilidad

esa noche se iría del palacio cuando la nereida a su cargo se durmiera ella saldría del cuarto y se marcharía pues los guardias parecía que se quedaban dormidos paso todo el día hablando con imentia de cosas sin importancia asta que callo la noche y la diosa se fue a dormir mientras imentia se dormía en una habitación contigua a la de atenea dejándola en el cuarto sola atenea no tardo en levantarse de la cama y abrir con sumo cuidado la puerta viendo a dos tritones durmiendo mientras los dos restantes estaban en la habitación de enfrente con las puertas abiertas jugando a un juego sin prestar atencion al cuarto donde ella estaba

la diosa salio en silencio del cuarto y comenzó a corre por un pasillo con cuidado que nadie la viera empezó a buscar la salida sin conseguir nada avía barios aposentos sin nadie dentro pero por ningún lado la salida

por otro lado zeus le dijo a poseidon que regresara a su reino pues muchos navegantes avían muerto por que las sirenas hacían lo que les daba la gana sin el dios en los océanos así que se le ordeno regresas y gustosamente el decidió hacerlo pues ya avía dejado mucho tiempo sola a su preciado premio

poseidon llego de noche al palacio y mientras iba a sus propios aposento vio a una muchacha corriendo por el pasillo y entrando a una habitación desocupada del palacio el dios pensó que era una nereida que se avía perdido por el palacio así que fue a preguntarle adonde quería dirigirse

\- otra vez una habitación vacía y esta sin ventanas tambien se quejo una joven de pelo castaño y rizado que estaba de espaldas al dios que al verla se dio cuenta de quien era tantas veces avía soñado con tener cerca a esa muchacha y por fin delante suya y a su alcance estaba su deseado premio

\- no deberias estar en tus aposentos le dijo a la diosa quien no se dio cuenta que quien le hablaba era el dios del mar

\- quien te crees ...se le acabaron las palabras pues se dio la vuelta y lo vio una hombre de cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta ojos dorados y grandes que parecía que podían ver atrevas de ella

\- que paso te quedaste sin palabras le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y un tono burlón lo que saco de su asombro a la diosa

\- como te atreves a traerme a este lugar y encima fingir ignorancia ante mi padre dijo la diosa furiosa

\- de la misma forma que me atrevía verte desnuda en el lago comento el dios acercándose a la diosa que de puro reflejo le quito su tridente al dios y se dispuso a atacarlo sin conseguir nada mas que terminar en el suelo pues el dios avía esquivado ese ataque poniéndole la zancadilla cayéndose la diosa que soltó el tridente del impacto contra el suelo

\- bueno vamos te regresare a tu cuarto dijo con una gran sonrisa el dios que le hacia gracia como se veía atenea

\- ni lo sueñes la diosa se levanto dispuesta irse por la puerta para huir de ese lugar pero el dios que se dio cuentas de sus intenciones la cogió del brazo

\- tienes dos opciones regresar a tu cuarto o venir con migo al mio ¿ cual prefieres ? pregunto amenazante mente a la diosa quien estaba llena de ira

\- me iré a mi cuarto dijo irritada pues prefería estar en ese cuarto que terminar en los aposentos de poseidon

\- esta bien te llevare a tu cuarto el dios soltó a atenea del brazo despues recogió su tridente que estaba en el piso y con mucha delicadeza cogió a la diosa de la mano quien miro furiosa al dios y pego un tirón soltando su mano de la de el dios

poseidon no tubo ninguna reacción solo la miro molesto y abrió la puerta del cuarto dejando salir a atenea primero despues se puso a caminar delante mientras la diosa le seguía callada y frustrada pues sus planes de escapar avía sido estropeados por la persona que estaba enfrente de ella

casi un mes avía pasado de la llegada de poseidon al palacio pero no se avían buleto a ver pues poseidon intentaba enamorar a atenea con regalos . todo ese tiempo desde su llegada le enviaba regalos que atenea no aceptaba y mandaba de regreso a poseidon por medio de imentia avía recibido de regreso todo tipo de cosas y como todos los días una vez mas imentia iba a sus aposentos a entregarle el presente que mando llevar a la habitación de atenea ese día fue un frasco de cristal con aceites hidratantes para dejar la piel suave y con aroma

\- señor puedo pasar dijo imentia desde la puerta de los aposentos de poseidon

\- adelante respondió poseidon imentia entro cerro la puerta ,se coloco delante del dios y extendió sus manos con el regalo que poseidon avía mandado atenea

\- la diosa atenea no desea aceptar su regalo poseidon enfureció al escuchar de nuevo esas palabras

\- otra vez cuanto mas va a despreciar lo que le entrego grito el dios golpeando el frasco asustando a imentia quien no se movió del sitio

\- eso te pasa por comportarte así dijo anfritite entrando a los aposentos de poseidon

\- deja de molestar y marcharte ordeno el dios mientras anfritite decidió que no se iría

\- en cima que vengo para animarte un poco entro por la puerta y miro a imentia despues se acerco al dios no sin artes darle la orden de que se marchara a iminetia quien la obedeció y se fue de los aposentos dejando solos a poseidon y anfritite la que tenia pensado hacerle pagar la humillación de la otra vez a la diosa...

**( un ruido que hace que fedra deje de contar la historia entonce aparece Isalia con cara de enfado )**

** Isalia :**_ oye fedra te he dicho que dejes de contar esta historia _

** Fedra : **_paso es muy buena ademas me distrae _

**Isalia: **_eso me da igual ...como te vuelva a pillar se lo contare todo a los hijos de heraclio _

**Fedra: **_lo que pasa es que estas celosa _

**Isalia: **_haber si dices lo mismo cuando te coja _

** Fedra : **_no os preocupareis no dejare de contar la historia _

**Isalia: **_eso ya lo veremos ... ven qui ... FEDRAAAA _


	7. la venganza de una nereida

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_Fedra :_**_ya estoy de regreso la otra vez me interrumpieron en la mejor parte _

En los aposentos de poseidon anfritite sabiendo como es el dios de los mares decidió que se encargaría de que atenea pagara por la humillación de la ultima vez

-vas a seguir comportándote como un tonto enamorado... cuando la mujer a la que pretendes ni te deja ver la comento la nereida con burla pues ella era la única que podía hablarle libremente al dios

\- deja de molestarme y lárgate no estoy de humor dijo furioso el dios pero la nereida izo caso omiso

\- ¿acaso miento ?no te a dejado verla asta ahora y tu como buen tonto solo le haces caso cometo para luego soltar una risita que enfado mas al dios pues anfritite cuando quería podía irritar mucho a poseidon

\- te e dicho que no estoy de humor dijo sentándose en una silla

\- que pasa solo vengo a contarte algo que te interesara saber se sentó en el apoya brazos de la silla y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del dios

\- dilo y márchate dijo furioso el dios mientras apartaba las manos de la nereida de su cabello pues no estaba de humor para mimos

\- yo se que tu solo quieres ver que sonría ¿ no es así ? pues ella sonríe a todos menos a ti ...si no me crees ve a ver a la entrada de su cuarto hace un rato estaba jugando cartas con los tritones a su cargo y imentia comento la diosa sabiendo que el dios estaba molesto asta sus limites mientras el dios al escuchar eso se levanto de donde estaba no era posible que la diosa estuviera haciendo eso jugando a cartas con sus guardianes imposible de creer pero aun así salio de su cuarto y se dirigió a los aposentos de atenea furioso lo que empero al escuchar la risa de la diosa atenea

unos momentos antes mientras poseidon hablaba con anfritite en el pasillo de la habitación de la diosa

\- ya estoy de regreso comento imentia mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la diosa donde estaban jugando los cuatro guardias con la diosa a un juego que se llama cola de sirena en el cual se reparten todas las carta menos una de cola de sirena la cual se descarta despues se van emparejando mientras le quitas una carta al de tu derecha así asta que se queda una la que tiene una cola de sirena pierde

\- ya era hora vamos repartes esta vez tu comento la diosa que le dio las cartas a imentia quien obedeció

\- esto es genial recién me reparten y pudo descartar dos comento un tritón

-yo una pareja dijo otro

\- yo nada comentaron otros dos mientras imentia mirabas sus cartas

\- yo tampoco comento la diosa

\- pues yo si tengo una pareja después empezaron el juego la diosa se reía y lo pasaba bien mientras poseidon se acercaba por el pasillo furioso por la imagen que contemplaba de lejos

\- te lo voy a pasar comento la diosa refiriéndose a la carta mientras un tritón decidía que carta coger asta que cogió la que la diosa quería darle y se rió con los demás menos el tritón que cogió la carta que puso una cara graciosa por haber cogido la cola de sirena

\- os lo pasáis bien comento poseidon con una sonrisa que ocultaba su furia desde la espalda de la diosa consiguiendo que los tritones se pusieran de pie dejando las cartas y le saludaran

\- si.. asta que llegaste comento la diosa levantándose de su silla hacia un lado alegándose del dios

\- atenea... le llamo la atención imentia mientras el dios no contesto nada solo se quedo observando a la diosa frustrado pues no savia que mas hacer para que ella dejara de tratarlo de esa forma

\- ¿que? es la verdad ..comento molesta luego se giro y se dirigió a los tritones con una sonrisa ... luego mas tarde seguimos ...después miro al dios con furia ... si me disculpas me voy a descansar entonces se marcho y entro a sus aposentos seguida por imentia dejando al dios fuera furioso

en ese momento los pensamientos del dios se volvieron oscuros y posesivos .. no permitiría mas ese trato que la diosa le daba no aguantaría mas esas faltas de respeto el tenia todo el poder y si tenia que acabar con el orgullo de la diosa para enseñarla a respetarle lo aria

\- LARGAOS DE AQUÍ Y QUE NADIE SE LE OCURRA ENTRAS A LOS APOSENTOS DE ATENEA dijo a los tritones luego abrió la puerta del cuarto de la diosa muy furioso y cerro

\- largate de mi cuarto ordeno la diosa enfadada ...el dios se acerco a ella y la cogió de la cintura con fuerza

\- ¿todavía no entiendes que haces aquí? dijo el dios con un tono burlón mientras imentia miraba sin saber que hacer

\- suéltame se intentaba soltar del dios mientras el dios sonreía por ver esos intentos inútiles que la diosa hacia

\- señor por favor deje a atenea ... comento imentia acercándose a los dos

\- LÁRGATE le grito furioso pero imentia no izo caso y intento separarlo de la diosa

\- por favor va hacer... de pronto atenea fue tirada al suelo por poseidon que cogió a imentia y abrió la puerta de la habitación

\- ni pienses en entrar le dijo con una sonrisa el dios luego soltó a la nereida fuera y cerro la puerta

la nereida no pudo hacer nada solo escuchar y suplicar por que el dios de los mares entrara en razón y tuviera piedad de la diosa atenea ...pero eso no sucedió pues despues de un silencio extraños empezó a escucharse las suplicas de la diosa y los reclamos de poseidon ...la nereida no podía pasar a los aposentos ni tampoco marcharse de la entrada de estos pues los gritos de la diosa eran desgarradores asta el punto de no dejarla moverse del sito donde estaba parada de la preocupación... en ese sitio estuvo llorando pues se dio cuenta que la diosa atenea avía perdido su orgullo de tantas peticiones que ese día le repitió al dios de los mares que sin ninguna piedad ni remordimiento ignoro para hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo de la diosa por eso derramo lagrimas asta que en la noche su hermana anfritite entrara en el cuarto de atenea y sacara al dios de este

cuando imentia entro al cuarto no pronuncio palabra ni derramo mas lagrimas por como encontró a la diosa solo la brindo su apoyo ella savia que esa situación acabaría pasando pero no pensó que seria tan pronto savia quien avía provocado la ira de poseidon savia bien quien le avía envenenado para cometer ese horrendo acto ... su hermana anfritite provoco al dios y las consecuencia fueron las que su hermana esperaba .. pero no del todo pues el dios empezó a visitar con frecuencia los aposentos de atenea ...anfritite no esperaba que el dios le diera de lado poniendo atenea en la posición de reina de los mares ya que la diosa no tardo en quedar embarazada

_pero eso lo cuento en otro momento_


End file.
